


Lost

by BeeAreEff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeAreEff/pseuds/BeeAreEff
Summary: phil goes to an amusementpark, no spoilers.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this title or summary is tbh, and I don`t know where im going with this story so it might be really bad.

Phil didn`t have anything to do this friday, that`s why he is now currently in an amusementpark waiting in a long line with Louise to try the newest rollercoaster.

"Phil this will be so fun, just trust me" Louise said bouncing up and down and glowing with excitement. "Last time you said that I ended up puking 5 minutes later" Phil said with a sight.

Louise only smiled back, "fine I`ll try it" Phil said annoyed. "Yay" Lousie proclaimed doing some sort of jazz hands.

After the ride Louise needed the toilet, so phil sat down on a bench to try and calm down his stomach, he wasn`t wrong when he thought he might puke. Luckily his stomach started to calm down after sitting down a bit.When a few mintues had gone by and Louise didn`t come back, he was starting to wonder where she could have went, but then he felt his phone viberating in his pocket. The sceen spelled out Louise`s name and he answered the phone.

"where are you?"

"im so sorry phil, but the nanny that is watching pearl called and said I had to come home immediately. I don`t know what happend to her, but im on my way out of the park right now, again im so sorry, you have money to uber home or something right?"

"yeah, of course, go home and take care of her" phil said with fondness in his voice.

"thank you so much phil, bye"

"bye"

Phil had always admired how much Louise cared for her children, he had actually been wanting to have a child himself lately, but getting a child when your signle and clumsy isn`t the best idea. One day phil wanted to start a family, have a house and a cute dog, but for right now that was only dreams.

When phil was about to get up and go home, he heard a sound that he thinks might be a crying child but he`s not sure so he goes to check. Right behind the trashcans he sees a little boy, probably about five years old, with his head buried in his knees trying to quiet down his cries. Phil slowly approached the crying boy, not knowing what to do he begun to speak. "hey, are you okay?" phil asked in a quiet voice to not startle the boy.

The boy looked up slowly, he`s eyes were red from crying and streams of tears were still flowing down his cheeks. He had dark brown curly hair and green eyes, plus a few freckles dotted his cheeks.

The boy sniffled and slowly shook his head no. "what`s your name?" phil asked but still talking very quietly.

"Elliot" the boy whispered.

"can you tell me what`s wrong Elliot?" Phil said to him, reaching out and stroking up and down his back carefully to try and calm Elloit down.

"I can`t find my dad" Elliot answerd, his eyes watery threatening to flow over.

Phil didn`t know how to handle this, he loved children, but he didn`t know anything about crying ones.

"hey, it`ll be okay, we`ll find your dad, what does he look like?" phil asked, still stroking his back.

"he`s tall, with brown hair like me, he also has curls, I got it from him" Elliot described, but very quietly almost not audible.

"how`s about we`ll walk around a bit, and look for him?"

"okay" Elloit said.

Elloit slowly stood up, now phil was able to see how tiny he looked. He was very short and looked very fragile. "how old are you Elliot?" phil asked.

"im five" he said showing five fingers. Elloit looked very tired and it must be hard to keep up with phils giant steps, "do you want me to carry you? mabye then you can see your dad faster"

Elloit nodded his head agreeing that it seemed reasonable. Phil was kind of nervous about carrying him, afraid that he might drop him, but when Elliot just opened his arms and looked up at him, phil coulnd`t resist picking him up. He was just so super cute. Phil lifted him up and carried him above his hip, and Elliot reached out and held his hands around his neck.

"This is almost the same hight as my dad" Elliot commented.

Well at least Phil knew that he was searching for someone almost the same hight as him, and not many people were that tall, so it shouldn`t be too hard.

"Where did you see your dad last?" Phil asked Elliot hoping to find him faster.

"well last time I saw him he told me to stand still and not move while he went to the toilet. but then I saw this very cute butterfly, and I just wanted to know where it lived. and then suddenly I was at another place and my dad was gone"

"Well im sure your dad is searching for you too, and im sure we`ll find him so don`t worry. Just try and look for him and point to him if you see him, okay?"

"Okay" "wait what`s your name?" Elloit asked curiously.

"Im Phil"

"well thank you for helping me phil"

"no problem" phil said with a smile.

Elliot was still tired and decided to rest his head on phils chest.

"hey, don`t fall asleep, or else we can`t find your dad" phil said looking down at Elliot.

"I`ll keep awake, I promise" Elliot answered.

After only a few minutes phil looked down again and saw that the boy was sleeping. Phil only shaked his head with a small laugh. Since Elliot was too tired to keep awake phil decided to talk to an employe and make then announce that he found the boy over speaker.

On his way to the employe a young man approached him, "hi excuse me but have you se-, is that your child?" the man interrupted his own question.

"No im looking for his da-, wait are you his dad?"

Elloit woke up during their conversation, he turned his head around to look at the other person. "dad!" Elloit exclaimed, letting go of his hands around phils neck so that he could reach out for the other man.

"Elliot!, where have you been?" the man said concerned while lifting him out of phils grasp and holding him to his own chest instead.

"I was with phil, he helped me look for you" Elloit said with a smile.

The man looked at phil now with a bright smile and cute dimples. "thank you so much, I was so worried"

"No problem, I love children, can`t have them getting lost from their parents" phil said smiling back and holding his hand out for a handshake.

The man was apperantly having none of that, and went for a hug instead. "thank you so much, im serious, I don`t know what I would have done if I lost my precious litte boy. How can I repay you?"

Phil gladly took the hug, he always loved hugs. "oh, you don`t have to repay me. seeing your face light up when you found Elliot was more than enough" phil didn`t know where that came from, normally he wouldn`t be so brave to just say things like that.

A rosey blush spreak across the mans cheeks. "At least let me take you out for coffee?" the man asked a bit more shy now.

"I would love that, but first I need to know your name"

"im Dan" the man said.

"well, im phil. nice to meet you." phil smiled. he coulnd`t believe this was happening right now.

They talked for a bit more and then they exchaned numbers and decided to meet up the next day before they parted ways.

\---

A few hours later

"Louise you won`t believe what happened after you left!" Phil said excitedly.

"you got attacked by a squirrel or some other animal?" Louise asked.

"no, and that was only one time"

"okay, what happened then?"

"I found a crying child who had lost his dad, his name was Elliot by the way, and now im supposed to meet his dad for coffee tommorrow!" phil said with a bit of a squeal at the end.

"wait, you found a crying child and now your going on a date with his dad?" Louise said with a bit excitement herself.

"He never said it was a date" phil replied.

"but was he cute?" Louise asked with a teasing tone.

"never said I didn`t want it to be a date" phil said back in a shy tone.

"oohhh, Philly has a crush" Louise sang.

"okay, I might like him a tiny bit" Phil exclaimed.

"Well ive got to go now, good luck lover boy"

"bye Louise"

"bye philly"

Phil got into bed an hour later and picked up his phone, only to see a notification staring back at him.

> Dan<3
> 
> Can`t wait till tommorrow : )

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there was typos (there probably was), but hope you enjoyed the fic, and corrections are appreciated.


End file.
